Unicycles are known in the art and include pedal-operated and powered devices. Powered unicycles include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,230 issued to Kamen et al. for Personal Mobility Vehicles and Methods (the '230 patent) and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/569,152 filed by Alexander for a Powered Unicycle (the '152 application). The '230 patent includes two-wheel and one-wheel embodiments, the two-wheel embodiment including the “Segway”, a highly-publicized personal transport device having a user platform between (or above) two parallel wheels.
In a pedal-operated unicycles, fore-aft balance in achieved by the rider pedaling forward or backward to move the wheel under the center of gravity of the device and rider. In a powered unicycle, an electronic gyroscope, that accelerates or decelerates the wheel in the appropriate direction, is used to achieve fore-aft balance. This type of automatic fore-aft balance technology is taught in the '230 patent and the '152 application.
In the devices of both the '230 patent and the '152 application, the steering controls are positioned directly forward of the user, substantially forward of the user's abdomen.
In a unicycle device with forward located steering controls, i.e., a user reaching directly forward to grasp the handle bars as in the '152 application, turning is achieved by the user twisting his/her body relative to the handle bars. To turn the wheel to the right, the user twists their body left and swings the handle bar to the right. If the turn is not far enough, the process is repeated. If the turn is too far, a correcting counter turn is performed—twisting right and swinging the handle bars left. This process of turning and correcting is continued until a desired new line of direction is achieved.
This type of turning is disadvantageously unfamiliar and difficult to most people compared to more familiar techniques. A turning experience with which most people are very familiar is that of riding a bicycle in which, when a turn is executed, one hand moves in a first direction and the other hand moves in substantially the opposite direction. This causes a centrally-located pivot shaft to turn, which in turn moves the wheel. Since most people were taught this style of turning as they grew up riding tricycles and bicycles, it is very familiar to them.
A need exists for a powered unicycle device with a steering arrangement that is similar in feel to a conventional bicycle turning experience, i.e., an arrangement in which one hand moves in a first direction and the other moves in a second direction, contrary to or substantially opposite the first. Among other advantages, this makes the learning process of riding a powered unicycle much quicker (and user-friendly) since a new style of turning need not be learned. This can be achieved, as taught by the present invention, by moving the steering mechanism closer to the center of mass of the user and cycle, for example, in one embodiment, by attaching the steering mechanism below and proximate the seat of a user (directly under and nearer the vertical axis of the center of mass).
Furthermore, in the unicycle of the '152 application and like devices, the user stands (or sits, FIG. 9) in an erect position with his or her body substantially vertical and aligned with the vertical axis of the cycle and rider. This provides a very short radius from the vertical axis to the peripheral mass of the user, providing very little inertial resistance to counter-spinning when attempting to turn. The larger the radius of mass, the more resistance to spinning—similar to a figure skater, the tighter the skater draws in his/her arms, the faster he/she spins).
A result of this smaller radius is a turning experience that involves undesired turning or spinning of a user, left and right, as they attempt to turn. The problem is exacerbated with the multiple turning moves needed to fine tune a turn.
A need exists for a powered unicycle device that provides greater resistance when attempting a turn, thus rendering the unicycle easier to learn and more stable to ride. Through the present invention, this can be achieved by positioning the legs forward, increasing the radius of a user's mass and thereby increasing resistance to counter spinning/turning.
The attainment of these and related advantages and features of the invention should be more readily apparent to those skilled in the art after review of the following more detailed description of the invention taken together with the drawings.